


Best Birthday EVER! ;DD

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Flirting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Восемнадцатилетие Стилински.





	Best Birthday EVER! ;DD

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: insomnia  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Стайлза разбудил стук дождя по карнизу за окном и скрежет веток, царапающих стекло под порывистым ветром. Он приподнял голову и посмотрел на вмятину на соседней подушке. Глупый волчище наверняка решил что-то замутить и тихо свалил с утра пораньше. Лениво перевернувшись на спину и потянув хрустнувшие косточки, Стилински радостно ухмыльнулся, глядя в деревянный потолок. Сейчас он уже и не вспоминал об обиде на отца за несвоевременную командировку в другой округ. Джон будто специально уехал, оставив ребенка на его восемнадцатый день рождения. А Хейл и стая сразу решили устроить выезд на природу. Блохастикам было полезно размять свои клыкастые тельца, а людям было приятно отдохнуть вдали от города. Тем более никто не чувствовал себя оторванным от цивилизации – в коттедже был интернет.  
Вместе с его восемнадцатилетием заканчивался запрет шерифа на секс с Дереком – дополнительный повод для широких ухмылок сегодня, ибо исстрадавшееся от гормональных всплесков тело подростка уже не успокаивалось после ежедневных оральных ласк Хейла, ему было жизненно необходимо (и под этим следует понимать РЕАЛЬНУЮ потребность) быть разложенным хмурым волком. Мокрые сны, в которых Дерек прижимает Стайлза к постели и страстно трахает в самых разнообразных позах, были спутниками мальчишки с самого начала их спонтанных отношений.

Именинник быстро принял душ, натянул на влажное тело свободные штаны и майку и спустился на первый этаж, откуда уже соблазнительно тянуло ароматом блинчиков и черного кофе. За год ночевок в лофте с существами со сверхъестественным слухом Стайлз научился бесшумно передвигаться, и сейчас он наслаждался прикосновениями босых стоп к гладкому и теплому дереву. Опершись на дверной косяк и скрестив руки на груди, Стилински огладил взглядом тело Дерека, стоявшего в одних пижамных штанах и готовящего ему праздничный завтрак. Вдоволь налюбовавшись, мальчишка в несколько шагов подошел к Хейлу и прижался к его спине, мягкими губами выцеловывая контур татуировки на широком развороте плеч и тихонько мурлыча. Дерек на секунду замер, но тут же широко улыбнулся и ловко перевернул очередной блинчик на сковороде.

\- Ты рано встал, - от низкого, все еще немного хриплого со сна голоса мурашки пробежались по всей длине позвоночника.  
\- Не мог больше терпеть, - невнятно пробормотал Стайлз, потираясь бедрами о ягодицы альфы.  
\- Стилински, возьми себя в руки, - хмыкнул волчище, наклоняя голову набок и открывая сильную шею, чем сразу воспользовался именинник, принимаясь легонько покусывать кожу, проводя по ней языком. – Сначала завтрак, потом подарки и только потом секс. Я терплю, терпи и ты.  
\- А куда делась стая? – тонкие длинные пальцы гладили низ живота Дерека, почти касаясь резинки штанов.  
\- Вернулись в город, оставив все подарки в зале. Правда, пришлось им пообещать скинуть вечером фото твоей живой и невредимой тушки, - последний блинчик оказался на тарелке, и Хейл выключил плиту, убирая сковородку в раковину.

Устроившийся за столом Стайлз радостно наблюдал за своим любимым мужчиной и ловил его улыбки. Даже ливень не мог испортить эту атмосферу праздника и счастья, окутавшую коттедж. После ленивого завтрака они переместились в зал, где Стилински, как ребенок, попискивал от нахлынувших чувств, открывая подарки стаи. Потом они валялись на диване, смотря подаренный Скоттом фильм «Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа» с дополнительными двумя минутами видео. Дерек закатил глаза, услышав про отличие во времени, а Стайлз кинул в него подушкой и возмущенно засопел.

На самой интересной части кино Хейл получил острым локтем Стилински в печень, потому что бессовестно заснул, уткнувшись носом в вихрастую макушку пацана, но ему за это совершенно не было стыдно. Поэтому после фильма Дерек заставил Стайлза одеться и повел на улицу.

Дождь продолжал хлестать упругими струями, будто где-то в небесах прорвало трубу. Потоки воды собирались в гигантские лужи и ручьями стекали в сторону озера, видневшегося немного в стороне от коттеджа. Волчище вытянул своего человека под ливень и нетерпеливо направил к блестевшей между деревьями озерной глади, а Стайлз лишь счастливо улыбался и подставлял свое лицо дождю, наслаждаясь теплой водой. В хорошую погоду вид, открывавшийся с длинного пирса, должен был радовать, но сейчас поверхность воды была покрыта пузырьками, и все вокруг казалось серым и каким-то размытым. Прижимавшемуся к Дереку Стилински было на все плевать. Его просто радовала возможность побыть вдали от городской суеты, провести день рождения так, как хочется именно ему, не оглядываясь на ожидания кого-то другого. И сейчас его терпение определенно точно подошло к концу.  
Постояв еще какое-то время на пирсе, Стайлз пошел в сторону коттеджа, с упоением втягивая в легкие аромат влажного леса, мокрой земли и озерной воды. Хейл как на поводке шел следом, отставая буквально на шаг. Остановившись под навесом крыльца, Стилински обернулся к Дереку и достал из кармана свой телефон. Хейл шагнул поближе и притянул мальчишку вплотную к себе, уже понимая, что от него требуется. Раньше они никогда не делали совместных фото, особенно в таком романтичном антураже, поэтому щеки Дерека покрылись легким румянцем. Стайлз зачарованно смотрел на покрасневшего альфу с растрепанными влажными волосами. Стилински заурчал от удовольствия и предвкушения, почти забыв о том, что нужно сделать фото. Не прекращая поцелуя, он разблокировал телефон и сделал снимок, посмотрев медовыми счастливыми глазами прямо в камеру, и вновь отдавая все свое внимание требовательным губам Хейла.

Когда они смогли друг от друга отвлечься, Дерек подтолкнул замешкавшегося именинника в дом, а тот быстро разослал всем своим контактам их совместное фото с подписью:

_“Лучший День Рождения с хмурожопкой! ;DD”_

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
